The Sweetest thing
by GC-MCR-FAN
Summary: I really had fun making this so enjoy. is slashy though
1. Why is it all the same?

Harry sat in potions looking at Draco some how he thought today was not going be a normal day. Professor Snape walked over and looked at Harry his greasy hair falling all over his face.  
  
"Mr. Potter would you mind focusing on your own potion?"  
  
Harry looked away from Draco and went back to working on his potion. Draco looked back at Harry and smirked to himself. Then he went back to working on his potion. Now Draco being the sly person he is looked and cracked a smile. Harry finished his potion and went to head out the door. Draco was waiting for him outside behind a suit of armor. Harry walked in a fast pace. He needed to get to his next class. Besides that he did not want to see any of his enemies. Draco stopped him though.  
  
"Why were you staring at me Potter?" Harry's back was against cold brick.  
  
"I was not." Harry defended himself.  
  
"Yes you were." Draco glared at Harry.  
  
"I don't want any trouble." Draco laughed and smiled to himself. Harry got worried Draco was getting happier by the moment.  
  
"Trouble follows you Potter that's the thing." Harry Nodded  
  
"Do you mind?" Pansy walked by and looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Malfoy you know you are right." Draco gave a triumphant smile.  
  
"By the way last name terms cut it out!" Harry got a bit happier.  
  
"Alright Mal erm Draco." Harry started to sweat.  
  
"Harry I swear you are so oblivious." Draco started grinding against Harry.  
  
"Draco don't please." Draco was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
"What too much for you?" Draco was giving a sly yet somehow sexy look. Harry wished he were dreaming. Colin came over.  
  
"Picture for the Daily Profit?" He flashes his camera and runs off. Draco runs off leaving Harry in suspence and hungry for more. Draco ran off with an ax threating to cut Colin's head, and put it on a silver platter. Harry walked off knowing this would be in the Daily Profit. He was hurt and mad but he knew he simply must go on. Even though he knowas half the school will know if word gets out in the Daily Profit. Harry heard footsteps and began to run. He bumped into Draco. Draco cought him in his arms. Harry's lips an inch away from his. Harry then fell further and they shared a passonate kiss. Harry had no clue this was going to happen. They broke apart and Harry smiled Draco did too. That was the only thing Harry ever wanted was Love.  
  
The end (for now) 


	2. The Time is now

Love. This what was on Harry's mind. Draco. He was there too. Harry was all spacey for the past two days. All he could think about was that night outside of the Potions room. He knew Draco would be waiting for him somewhere. Waiting to kiss him. Waiting to pull him into his arms. Harry looked around at lunch for Draco.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermoine was the first person that talked to him in two days.

"Oh nothing. Just looking around." He jumped when she talked to him. She shook her head and sighed. She looked back at her mashed potatoes, they looked ready to attack her.

"Alright, But you haven't seemed like yourself in the last two days." She looked at him. Harry saw him. He saw the platinum blonde walk in. His heart melted when Draco looked his way and winked.

"Harry, Mind telling us what's going on?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Nothing Ron." Harry smiled.

"Then why did Malfoy wink at you?" Harry tried to hold back a giggle.

"Well you know about Seamus and Neville right?" Ron nodded at Harry's question.

"Well Draco and I are sort of like that." Ron gasped. He said Malfoy's first name.

"You called him by his first name!" Ron's head fell straight into Hermonie's lap.

"Well yea. We cut the last name stuff. We thought since we were dating that we should call each other by our real names. You know. I mean it's not like Dumbledor would make us be able to sit wherever we please. So you won't have to put up with him too much." Ron nodded and looked up and a red faced Hermonie.

"True. Why Malfoy though?" Ron sat up and looked at Harry. His cheeks were a nice pink shade from talking about Draco so much.

"I don't know. Maybe our hate was fueled passion?" Hermonie looked at them. Both boys, talking about one boy.

"Harry, are you so sure that you really want to stay on this path. Also I mean it's with Malfoy none the less." Hermonie looked at Harry.

"Yea, I want to. Ok. I mean I know that my dad might not have liked it. I love him though, Hermonie. I can't help it. I want him badly. You have no clue how bad I want him. I can't live without him." Harry smiled at Hermonie.

"I guess the love you make is equal to the love you take."

The end of chapeter two. Review it or you will not get a chapter three.


End file.
